


The Lucky One

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Famous Blaine, Fashion Designer Kurt, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Meet-Cute, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #15: A Notting Hill type story...one is uber famous and meets the other... and massive media. Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

Blaine Anderson misses shopping.

Technically, he's still allowed to shop, though doing so usually invites a media frenzy of no fewer than three bodyguards, a chauffeured car, a stylist, and hordes of screaming paparazzi and autograph seeking fans. The days of casually browsing the stores at the mall with a couple of friends are long in his past. Besides, as his publicist is so fond of saying, why bother doing the work of going out to pick out his own clothing when he has top designers falling all over themselves to give him the finest couture to wear?

Still, he misses it, so one day he decides to see if he can get away with a little incognito shopping. First, he has to ditch his most beloved and easily identifiable fashion accessory: the bowtie. Instead, he dresses down for a change in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. The sweatshirt is made of deep green cashmere and probably costs more than most people's monthly mortgage but still, he's trying. It's far off from the preppy cardigans and impeccably tailored suits he usually favors. To finish off the disguise, he wears mirrored sunglasses and leaves his glossy curls natural instead of slicking them back with gel. Blaine barely recognizes  _himself_  in the mirror so hopefully the denizens of the Lower East Side will similarly overlook him.

Blaine's been popping in and out of stores at random for about thirty minutes when a sign across the street catches his eye:  _Hummel Brag – For the Discerning Gentleman_. The shop in question is rather small and unremarkable but the clothing in the window display is eye-catching and looks well-crafted. Intrigued, Blaine decides to step inside.

“Welcome to Hummel's," a bored voice greets him, not even bothering to make eye contact. Blaine doesn't really mind, because the longer he goes without being seen or recognized, the better. He walks up to a rack of clothes, immediately drawn to the opulent fabrics and bold colors. Whoever the designer is, he or she has real talent.

“Can I help you find anything?” the same voice asks, closer now.

“Just browsing at the moment,” Blaine replies, using a deeper voice than he typically employs in his movies or onstage.

“Well, our suits are buy one get one half off now, just so you know,” he adds.

“Are they made in house?” Blaine asks, still curious about the designer who has been toiling away in obscurity in a tiny shop that looks like it gets less than five customers a day, despite having a true eye for fashion.

“Yes, all of them are made here by yours truly just as fast as my poor, overworked fingers can sew,” he responds with a self-deprecating laugh.

“You're the designer?” Blaine asks eagerly, turning to face the person in question. 

The man in question is tall and lean with a sweet face and impressively swooping hair. “That's me. Kurt Hummel,” he says, extending his hand to shake. “And you are...  _oh_.”

“I usually go by Blaine, not oh,” Blaine teases. He watches Kurt gape at him, too speechless to come up with a reply. Blaine doesn't really mind, since it gives him a chance to check out the designer some more. On closer examination, he might just like the look of Kurt Hummel even more than the suits he designs, and that’s really saying something.

“You're... I'm... But you're in my shop!” Kurt finally gasps, cheeks flushing.

“...would you like me to leave?” Blaine asks. That would certainly be a first.

“No, no, of course not. I just – why? You probably have Karl Lagerfeld on speed dial, you don't need my boring old suits,” Kurt babbles.

“Hey, they aren't boring,” Blaine protests. “I really like them. I was thinking of trying a couple on, actually.”

“We've got dressing rooms!” Kurt trills. “I mean, I'm sure pretty much all stores do but so do we...” His cheeks are so red now that they are practically glowing.

“Hey Kurt?” Blaine interjects.

“Yeah?”

“Don't forget to breathe. I'm a normal human being just like you, I swear,” Blaine encourages.

Kurt nods, drawing a shaky breath. “You're not, though. I'm sure you know that. You're like, Hollywood and Broadway royalty all rolled up into one.”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Blaine says, leaning in conspiratorially.

“Sure?” Kurt shrugs helplessly, eyes wide.

“Sometimes I like to pretend. You know, to remind myself what it was like to go shopping without a full entourage. That was kind of today's goal. So can you just... treat me like you would any of your other customers?”

“We don't get many of those,” Kurt admits, laughing.

“Well, for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Your designs are really something, Kurt. You've got a real eye for fashion,” Blaine compliments.

“I – thank you,” Kurt murmurs, smiling softly.

It's a great smile, Blaine notices right away.

“Bowties!” Kurt practically shouts, interrupting Blaine's silent reverie.

“Uh, what?”

“If you're going to try on suits, you need the proper accessories! You love bowties, right? Or are those totally passé now?” Kurt chatters on excitedly.

“Oh no, of course not! I still love them. The only reason I'm not wearing one today is because I didn't want to be recognized if I could help it,” Blaine explains.

“Well, if you really trust my vision so much, how about I just pick out a couple of ensembles I think would look good on you? Then, I can bring them to you in the dressing room to try on?” Kurt offers, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

His enthusiasm is infectious. “I don't know,” Blaine says, pretending to deliberate. “Is that how you would treat a regular customer off the street? Or is this you trying to give me the VIP experience?”

“Every customer of Hummel Brag is a VIP,” Kurt says, flashing his toothiest smile. Blaine's pretty sure he's lying about that, but he's so thoroughly charmed by Kurt that it hardly matters.

He links his arm through Kurt's. “In that case,” he says, “show me these famous dressing rooms I've heard so much about.”

After a lot of debate and a flurry of sampled garments, Blaine leaves the store with two new suits and four absolutely stunning bowties. He also jots down an extra bit of information for Kurt along with his signature on the credit card receipt: his room number and the alias he uses at the Four Seasons in Midtown.

* * *

As the limo pulls up to the red carpet, Blaine can hear the roar of the crowd. The wall of sound presses in from all sides. These days, their cheering is as familiar a noise to Blaine as rapturous applause or the click of the shutter on a camera. Movie premieres, red carpet appearances, opening nights on Broadway or the West End – none of these things make Blaine Anderson feel anxious any longer. Quite to the contrary, he feels totally and utterly at home in front of a crowd. But tonight? Blaine's nervous for the first time in years.

He's not nervous for himself, but for his companion. Blaine knows from experience that there's no amount of preparation that can soothe those first time jitters. And once it's done, there's no going back either.

“Are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind,” Blaine promises Kurt. “I'd totally understand if you weren't ready yet.”

“No, no, I want to do this. I really hope I don't trip and make a fool out of myself, though,” Kurt says in a tremulous voice. “Just don't let go, okay?”

Blaine squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Never. I’ve got you.”

“How do I look, by the way?” Blaine asks, smoothing down his lapels.

Kurt considers him for a moment, then reaches out and straightens his bowtie. “Gorgeous as always.”

“You're the gorgeous one, darling,” Blaine tells Kurt, enjoying the way those perfect cheeks blush at the compliment. “Shall we do this?”

“Guess so?” Kurt squeaks.

Blaine taps the passenger side window to the limo once, a quiet signal that he and his chauffeur devised years ago. Immediately, Gunther opens the door for him and holds it open, carefully helping Blaine step out to an approving roar from the crowd. He waves and smiles at them, giving the photographers a moment to snap a quick picture before he turns back towards the limo and offers his hand to Kurt.

The crowd goes quiet for a moment, stunned silent while they wait to see who will exit. Then Kurt's smoothly climbing out of the backseat to join Blaine on the red carpet. Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt's again, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Don't forget to breathe,” he whispers encouragingly. “Should we give the crowd a little wave?”

Kurt nods, shyly lifting his free hand and waving to the crowd. The photographers begin snapping photos again in earnest, rendering them both half-blind with the flashes.

“Blaine! Blaine!” an entertainment reporter calls out as she rushes over to them, a cameraman hot on her heels. “Who are you wearing tonight?”

“I'm glad you asked!” Blaine grins. “I'm wearing an up-and-coming young designer named Kurt Hummel. Aren’t his designs stunning?” he asks, turning from side to side to best show off the custom tuxedo.

“It's lovely,” she agrees.

“He's a very talented fashion designer and an even better boyfriend,” Blaine adds, turning to give Kurt a peck on the cheek.

“Oh, boyfriend you said? I take it this is the talented designer of which you speak?” the reporter practically coos.

“That's me,” Kurt manages. “His boyfriend.”

“Goodness, how did you ever get so lucky?” she asks Kurt.

Kurt laughs. “It's a question I ask myself every day. He just happened to walk into my shop and the rest is history.”

“He's totally lying,” Blaine scoffs, shaking his head. “I'm the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135300008795/the-lucky-one)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
